


Who Can Wake Sleeping Beauty?

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton x Reader [3]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Like a Rock, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Poor Joakim is, a tired Joakim, but nothing works, man probably sleeps, nothing can wake up, other person is dead, sleeping so deeply, so goddamn tired, someone please, the guys being themselves, to wake him up, tries something different, until you try your magic at waking him up, wake him up, you think the, y’all just having some fun together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: While doing work in the Sabaton HQ, you and the others find Joakim passed out on the couch after completing his work. He’s fast asleep and none of the boys can get him to wake up, that is until you try your hand at waking him…
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Reader (You), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Who Can Wake Sleeping Beauty?

Pär was the first to find Joakim, he was peacefully laying down on the couch with not a care for the world around him with eyes closed. He called out to him and never once did he get a response, it proved to be worrisome when Pär actually shouted and it didn’t even wake the man,

Tentatively he approached his friend, fearing that the other had possibly passed away in his sleep,

With a nervous hand, he felt at Joakim’s neck for a vein, trying to see if he could sense a pulse,

A wave of relief washed over him when he felt his best friend’s pulse,

‘ _Oh, thank god, he’s alive…’_ he thought to himself,

Pär frowned as he gently tried smacking Joakim’s cheeks and gently jostling them, his efforts were once again in vain as the other did not even stir in the slightest,

“ _How_ the _fuck_ , are you still _asleep_?” Pär questioned aloud to no one in particular,

Suddenly a lightbulb lit up in his head, Pär thought of _just the thing_ that could possibly wake him up, and so he walked off to retrieve whatever it was,

In his absence, soon came in Hannes who upon seeing Joakim completely passed out he did his best to stay silent as to not wake him, but failed at the task when a plate slipped from his hands and landed on the floor,

Shattering in a million pieces with a thundering loud crack, Hannes froze up like a deer in headlights and slowly turned his head over to Joakim,

He was _still_ asleep,

Hannes looked at him stupefied, ‘ _What?’_ he thought as he approached him, ‘ _There is **no way in hell** that he slept through that…”_

He poked him on his cheek,

Nothing,

He snapped his fingers next to his ear,

Nothing,

“Oh, what the hell…?” Hannes spoke up, disbelieving that someone could sleep that deeply,

“Joakim? Are you alright man? Wake up-“ Hannes was shaking his shoulders and wasn’t getting any response,

“Oh, yeah, he’s sleep…” Pär spoke behind Hannes, startling the young man and making him jump back,

“No _goddamn way_ that he’s asleep, he _has to be dead_ …” Hannes replied, still in disbelief,

Pär chuckled, “Check him for a pulse, I’m not lying…!”

Hannes raised an eyebrow at him but nevertheless turned around to Joakim, instead of grabbing his wrist or feeling his neck, Hannes placed his head on Joakim’s chest and heard his heart’s steady relaxed beats,

“Holy shit yeah-“ Hannes spoke, raising his head, “He is alive, but he’s _dead_ asleep!”

“ _Who’s dead asleep?”_ questioned two voices behind them, Pär and Hannes turned to face the voiced, and there they found Chris and Tommy, they were going to put away the plates they used to eat their breakfast with,

“He is!” Hannes said, pointing at Joakim almost accusingly, the aforementioned man in a deep state of sleep who didn’t even seem bothered in the slightest at all the voices around him,

“Look!” Hannes grabbed Joakim’s arm, and raised it above to where his head was, and dropped the limb,

It fell without much effort and smacked him in the face, Joakim didn’t even seem bothered,

Chris laughed, “Holy shit, he’s like a brick, just completely knocked out, huh?” Chris said as he put down the plate on a nearby table and approached Joakim, he moved the other’s arm away from his face and onto his stomach,

Chris slapped lightly at first, to Joakim’s leg, then progressively got harder in his attempts to wake him,

He had to stop himself when he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard,

“Holy shit, wake up sleeping beauty!” He exclaimed, squeezing Joakim’s thigh to see if he could get a reaction,

None!

“This is _so unreal_ …” Tommy spoke,

Hannes was laughing as he recorded Chris’s efforts in vain to wake Joakim, “ _God_ , this is _hilarious!_ ”

Chris turned to him, “Do you think that he’ll just live his whole life like this? Just asleep forever? Like sleeping beauty?” he joked,

“I sure hope _not!_ We need him, he’s the singer!” Tommy voiced his concern over his fit of laughter,

“Okay, I’m getting y/n, they _have to_ know how to solve this…” Pär said as he walked off in the direction of your office,

“ _Wait so he’s not waking up?”_

_“No”_

_“And all of you have tried, everything?”_

_“All of the non-harmful ways to wake him up? Yes…”_

_“Wow, ok…”_

Tommy could hear you talking to Pär as the two of you walked over, “Good morning, y/n!” He cheerfully greeted you,

“Oh! Morning Tommy-“ you greeted your friend, before turning your head over to Joakim who still slept soundly even as Chris pinched his cheeks and Hannes poked his stomach,

“Ah, so _this_ is the ‘sleeping beauty’ that _I_ have to help wake up?” You asked amusingly, a smirk on your lips,

Tommy nodded, “Good luck…” he said as he motioned to him,

As you approached Joakim, the other two stopped what they were doing and moved aside to give you breathing room to do whatever you could,

Hannes was still recording on his phone as he, Chris, and the others watched you attentively,

You gently placed a hand on Joakim’s cheek and watched him sleep peacefully for a moment as you thought of what to do when _suddenly_ an idea had hit you!

Instead of being as aggressive as the others were being with him, you thought of being gentle and prayed that with some gentle coaxing that he would wake up,

You smiled as you bent down and began placing a flurry of tender kisses on his cheeks, nose, eyelids, and forehead, occasionally alternating as you went,

And suddenly, you all heard a soft grunt,

You hummed quietly as you moved a hand up to his cheek to caress as you kept going, you thought that he looked absolutely adorable asleep like this,

“ _Mmm… y/n?”_ he groggily asked you,

You stopped kissing his forehead and pulled away, still caressing his cheek with your hand you gave him a soft smile, “ _Good morning!_ ” you softly spoke,

Everyone around you was in disbelief,

‘ _All it took to wake him up was kisses???’_ was the collective thought in the room,

Tommy leaned over to Pär, “I guess true love’s kiss _does_ work…” he teased, and you heard Pär laugh in response,

“True _what_?” Joakim asked, not hearing the whole sentence,

You shook your head, “Ah, it’s nothing… how do you feel by the way?” you asked him,

“Good… just a bit tired…” he yawned as he stretched himself out, you heard his joints make satisfying pops,

“Well, you can sleep later tonight alright? Try to stay awake for the rest of today… Ok?” You inquired to him,

He nodded and you helped him sit up on the couch,

Hannes smirked as he ended the recording on the video, silently uploading it to his Instagram unbeknownst to both of you,

“Good morning, your _highness_ ” Chris teased, “You were hard asleep, y’know?”

“I was?”

“Yeah, and none of us could wake you… well, expect for y/n, they did an excellent job at waking you up…” Chris commented and you rolled your eyes with a chuckle,

Joakim gave everyone in the room a look of questioning but everyone just chuckled in response before dispersing to leave the room, each one going off to do their own things,

He turned his attention to you, “Wait… _no one_ could wake me up?” he asked you, in disbelief,

You nodded, “Yeah, actually!” with a chuckle,

Joakim leaned back into the couch, “Damn… I must be super tired then…” he said as he rubbed his still tired eyes,

You chuckled, “Hey, want me to get you some coffee?”

“Yes, please-… can it be black?”

“With or without sugar?”

“With”

“ ‘Gotcha…!” You said, rising up from your seated position next to him to go fetch the coffee.


End file.
